The purpose of the vector production core B is to provide gene transfer reagents to members of the proposed program project efficiently and in a cost-effective manner. The research-grade vector production laboratory is an existing and functioning core component of the UCSD Gene Therapy Program and has demonstrated the benefit of such a core facility to UCSD and other investigators through publications generation of grant funds, the submission and issuance of patent applications, and the establishment of spin-off biotechnology firms. The core facility will produce a variety of high quality research-grade gene transfer vectors, including ecotrophic and amphotropic retrovirus vectors, VSV-G pseudotyped retrovirus vectors, lentivirus vector, adenovirus vectors, adeno-associated virus vectors, herpes simplex virus vectors and plasmid vectors. The vectors described by the program investigators will be provided without fee and additional materials will be produced and provided to program investigators subject to the existing re-charge fees.